The Dance
by KattyBorz
Summary: After his secret gets out, Jethro Gibbs goes to his buddy Tobias for a few kind words and a swift kick in the butt. This is the sequel to The Thunder Rolls, you may need to read it to understand this fic better but I'm not requiring it! Remember: Gibbs is OOC so much so that it's practically AU!


**The Dance**

**Summary: After having his secret discovered, Gibbs goes and talks to his buddy Tobias about the day that he and Tony started their relationship.**

**I am a huge Garth Brooks fan, keep this in mind. So obviously since the last one was based off of Thunder Rolls, this one is based off of The Dance! Enjoy my rabid-readers (like four of you).**

**Disclaimer: seriously? Do I really have to say anything? I mean, we all know I don't own anything of CBS or NCIS except for maybe a few shirts, a cup and ten seasons but come on! If I really owned those things, I'm telling you right now I wouldn't be writing I'd be living it up somewhere sunny and 75!**

* * *

The knocking on his door grew incessant and louder and Tobias Fornell wanted nothing more than to just ignore it but something in his gut told him that he should open the door. With a heavy sigh, Tobias rolled out of bed and stumbled to the front door. Out of all the possibilities about who could be on the other side (murderers, thieves, a lost girl who needs help with a flat) he did not expect his best friend, drenched in rain and looking as if he had been ran over by a bus, holding himself up by leaning on the side of the house. Tobias stood there for a minute, carefully watching for any signs of injury, there was no blood from an open wound and he knew that Gibbs hadn't had any active cases lately. Coming to the conclusion that someone messed up, he stepped aside and allowed Gibbs entry into the house.

Gibbs stood in the foyer unsure what to do or say, hoping that Tobias could give him the nudge he needed to confess. The Feebie grabbed Gibbs' arm and lead him to the couch ordering him to sit while he went to make coffee. After a few minutes, Tobias returned with two mugs of steaming coffee and handed one to his down-trodden friend. A couple of minutes passed with Gibbs just staring into his mug dejectedly and Tobias watching and waiting for him to start. Finally, the FBI agent broke the silence and decided to get the ball rolling.

"So?" Tobias asked with an eyebrow lifted in query.

"He found out." Gibbs said quietly. "I came home and he was waiting up and he found out."

"Found out what, Jethro?" Tobias knew that this was going to be a long day, good thing it was weekend and they didn't have go to work in a few hours. Jethro stayed silent and Tobias' gut clenched. "Jesus, Gibbs! Tell me you didn't."

"Wish I could," Jethro looked up at his friend and Tobias was shocked to see the blue eyes that were once bright and mischievous be devoid of any kind of light.

"Ah, hell," Tobias put his empty mug down and turned to face Jethro more. "How'd he take it?"

"I'm here instead of at home, what does that tell you?" Jethro snapped. His hands tightened around the mug in a white-knuckled grip. "He all but kicked me out the house."

"Jethro, what happened?"

"I went to meet her tonight, she said that she was having some problems at home and needed to talk to someone. We hadn't slept together in a few weeks so that should've been my first clue to say no. But I couldn't. I had to see her again and things got out of hand. The storm rolled in and I headed home. All the lights were on and I could see him move in the living room. I knew that something was wrong. He came out and he smelled her. He yelled and cried and banished me to the couch."

"Can't say that I blame him." Tobias admitted truthfully. He knew that Jethro didn't come to be coddled. He came here to have his ass kicked into gear to make this right. "Sounds like he handled it better than you did with Diane. Hell, better than I handled it."

"He has a way of bottling things up, Tobias." Jethro slumped even further into himself. "I checked on him before coming here, he was breaking down. Jesus, I never wanted to hurt him."

"Shoulda thought of that before you met up with future-ex-Mrs. Gibbs." Tobias had no problem being blunt, his friend may be in the dumps, but rightfully so. Tobias will do what was in his power to make him see reason and get his head out of his ass. "You know how it feels to be cheated on, why would you inflict that pain on him? He puts up with your bastard tendencies at work and at home and somehow he still loves you. If it were anyone else, they would have already left."

Jethro smiled sadly at the thought of his lover. Tony was one of very few that managed to draw him out of his comfort zone, and so effortlessly. One smile from Tony and Jethro would do anything to keep it there. Whenever Tony would notice the demons clawing their way into Jethro, Tony would wrap his arms around him, bury his face in his chest and just stand there as if he was the one needing protecting. Jethro isn't sure what he would do without having that assurance—that comfort, in his life anymore.

"I know, and he told me the day we started this relationship that he would only be pushed so far, that he expected me to make an effort and that was the only way that this would work." Jethro smiled faintly as he thought back on that night a few years ago…

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was sitting at the bar, nursing a bourbon and watching the crowd mingle and dance. He came here to forget about the one thing that could shift his entire world, the one who had the ability to have him so off kilter, and his heart dropped when he saw that one person stroll into the bar. He was wearing that green sweater that made his eyes brighter and more vibrant, faded blue jeans that framed his legs and hugged his ass, his hair was messy like he ran a towel through it and just let it be. Jethro had never seen his SFA look so good before, but if he had a choice Tony would look like this all the time…well except for the fantasies where clothes were optional.

Tony spotted his boss and smiled as he made his way towards him. He saddled up next to Jethro and ordered a scotch. They were silent for a while until Tony's head popped up and a grin spread across his face. He stood up and offered a hand to Jethro.

"Dance with me?" Tony asked with a shy smile. Jethro thought that he should decline the offer, he wasn't sure he control himself being that close to Tony. As he was about to say 'no,' Tony ran his hand down his arm and caught his gaze with an unsure expression. "Please?" he whispered.

Jethro dropped his head back in exasperation. He learned already that it would be impossible to tell Tony no. He put his glass on the bar and followed Tony to the small dance floor. Tony turned and draped his arms around Jethro's shoulders and smiled when strong arms wrapped around his waist. A slow melody started to play, Jethro smiled as Tony's head rested on his shoulder. His arms tightened around Tony as they began to sway to the music and he placed a small kiss in those soft brown hairs.

Tony felt his eyes close as he let the smell of sawdust and old spice flood his senses. It was the scent of home, safety and most importantly it was Jethro's signature smell. Impossible to recreate or find elsewhere. He snuggled closer to Jethro, just short of actually crawling inside him, and let out a content sigh. He felt the chest underneath him rumble as Jethro chuckled.

"There's only so far you can go, Tony." Jethro smiled down at the mop of hair tickling his neck.

Tony huffed a small laugh. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna try."

Jethro laughed and rubbed his hands along Tony's back.

The song drew to a close and they drifted apart and back toward the bar. As Tony leaned closer to the barkeep to be heard over the loud music, he felt a heat behind him. He leaned back and arms wrapped around him to pull him into Jethro's chest. The barkeep shook his head and went down the bar to give them a moment alone.

"Mr. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" Tony smiled.

"Think that's already been done," Jethro whispered in Tony's ear. "Don't you?"

Tony nodded shakily.

"How about we get out of here and head home?" Jethro kissed the earlobe before nibbling on it. "We can finish this conversation later."

"Okay…"

Together, the two men left the bar and hopped into Jethro's truck. Tony didn't notice where they were going until they reached Jethro's house, Tony excitedly hopped out of the truck and up the front steps. Jethro laughed at him and followed behind at a much slower pace.

"Jethro…" Tony whined, "Hurry up!"

"We have all night," Jethro wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. "Don't need to rush."

They walked in and bypassed everything going straight to the bedroom to put an end to the tension and uncertainty they'd been dancing around for some time now...

* * *

"Jethro?" Tobias called waving a hand in front of Jethro's face. "Earth to Jethro, come back to Earth Jethro!" Jethro shook his head clearing the images of him and Tony making love for the first time.

"Sorry, Tobias, got a little lost in the memories." Jethro put down the now cold coffee and leaned back in the couch. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, it's almost five in the morning, so I suggest you go back home and talk it out with him." Tobias sighed and shook his head. "I don't think that he'll be willing to put his heart on the line again, but maybe you can have a chance to end this on better terms."

"Not asking for a miracle, Fornell, I just want him back…in some way." Jethro's eyes started to water, but he didn't allow one tear to fall. "I don't know how I'll live without him in my life."

"Then you need to go home and tell him that. You need to open your mouth and speak for once." Tobias rolled his eyes and heaved his friend to his feet. "Come on, I'll even push you out the door if that'll help."

"No pushing," Jethro grumbled. He opened the front door and looked back at his friend. "Thanks."

"Anytime between nine to five from now on, I'm getting too old for all this up all night crap."

Jethro smirked and headed back to his truck. He drove around a while trying to figure out what to say to Tony when he got back home. After a few minutes, Jethro decided to try and wing it and pulled into the drive way. Tony's mustang was still there and hope flared in Jethro's chest. He made his way into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. He peeked in through the door and noticed that Tony was curled up on Jethro's side of the bed, clutching the pillow and wearing Jethro's USMC sweater. _How many times did Tony end up sleeping like this? How many nights did I leave him here to sleep by himself? _Jethro's hopes were lowered at the thought of how much pain he cause his lover and how much work and time it was going to take to get back all the trust he threw away.

Jethro crept into the room and sat down on the bed next to his sleeping lover. He reached out a hand and, with a feather like touch, ran his fingers along Tony's cheek and jaw. He was so beautiful like this. The mask he normally wore was completely gone, the worry lines were invisible and there was nothing there but _Tony_. This time, there were tear stains down his tan face, his eyes were puffy and a little red and a frown marred his beautiful face. Jethro's heart hurt because this was his fault. He made his lover look like this.

"Tony," Jethro whispered laying a hand on his cheek and rubbing it with his thumb in soothing arcs. "Hey, Tony, time to wake up."

Tony grumbled and pushed away the hand. "Not now Jet…not awake…"

"Tony, we need to talk and I'd like it if you were actually coherent." Jethro said with amusement. Tony has never been nor will he ever be a morning person.

"Talk… 'Bout what?" Tony snuggled deeper in the covers trying to escape back into dream world. He almost succeeded when last night came barreling back into the forefront of his mind and he sat bolt upright. He stared at Jethro with nothing but sadness in his eyes. "We have nothing to talk about."

"Tony, I don't want this to ruin the relationship we have at work." Jethro tried to rush through his explanations, hoping beyond hope that Tony would listen. "And I don't want to lose you. I need you in my life in any way that you'll have me."

Tony stared at him with wide eyes and tears starting anew. "Jesus, you don't want much do you?" Tony joked as he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. "I need to hit the head, go start some coffee and I'll meet you in the living room."

Jethro watched as the door to the ensuite bathroom shut and started toward the kitchen. He watched to pot as it percolated and poured two mugs once it finished. Since he never drank any of Tobias' coffee this morning, he downed his coffee in under a minute and refilled the empty mug. Jethro sat down on the couch and placed one mug on the coffee table for Tony. A moment later, Tony came barreling down the stairs, still dressed in last night's clothes, and flopped onto the couch.

"Ah, coffee!" Tony cheered as he took a careful sip. He let out a sigh as he felt the drink warm him from the inside out. "Now, you were saying?"

"I know that there is no chance in hell that you would ever consider taking me back and I don't blame you." Jethro stared into the black liquid remaining in his mug, unable to meet Tony's gaze. "But I don't want to lose you as a friend or as an agent."

Tony was silent for a minute, letting that brew in his mind. Could he do that? Could he look at Jethro every day at work and not breakdown in tears? Could he come over and sit in the basement talking about his troubles without yearning for Jethro's arms to embrace him and make his world right again? He didn't think he could. Tony's been having a hard time keeping their personal issues out of the office as of late, he wanted to talk to someone about his suspicions but none of them knew about their relationship. None of them knew that Tony went home with Jethro every night and went to work with him every morning. And Tony can't go back to pretending that he isn't affected by this, because he is.

"No, I can't do that." Tony whispered. "I can't go to work or come here and see you and pretend that nothing even happened. I can't pretend that I'm not entirely pissed off and majorly upset about what happened last night. I can't be asked if some girl turned me down and to grow up because I'm too old to be so upset about a girl rejecting me. I can't tell anyone why I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown because no one knows. And I can't be put in that position. So, I'll ask for a transfer, quit or whatever and you'll never have to see me again."

"Tony, please!" Jethro reached out and grabbed one of the tanned hands balled into fists. "If not for me, then for Abby or Tim or Ducky or Ziva or even Palmer. They care about you and they would be devastated if you left. I understand that you can't work with me, but stay for the others. I'm close to retirement age anyway and I've done it before. I'll retire, you'll be team lead and you can keep the job that I know you love to do. I can't let you give that up. I've had my time as an agent but it's your turn to grow."

"Jethro, you can't just retire." Tony whispered, completely shocked that Jethro not only said more than ten words but that he was willing to give up being an agent so that he could do something he loved to do. "You love being an agent, you love being out in the field and helping people, that's who you are. You can't just give it up."

"But I don't want you to leave because I was too big of an idiot to treat you right." Jethro stared deep into the mossy green eyes that he loved so much. "I messed up, I hurt you and I'm going to have to live with those consequences. You deserved so much better than what I gave you and it's selfish of me to wish and hope that I can still have you…" Jethro trailed off as his eyes started to water again, "…to still call you mine. But I know that that is not a possibility anymore. And I'm trying to accept that. But that doesn't mean you have to leave the city you love because I fucked up."

Tony's eyes were swimming and a small smile crept on his face. Jethro watched in confusion as Tony leaned forward and hugged him. Hesitantly, Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony and cried into his hair.

"I love you, Jeth…" Tony whispered into Jethro's chest.

"I love you, too, Tone," Jethro mumbled. "More than you'll ever know. I'm so sorry for hurting you, and I know that I'll try my damndest to never do it again. But I'll need you to help me. I need you to call me out on my shit. If you feel like I'm pushing you away, you need to tell me. Because I never want to lose you, to put you through so much pain again."

Tony nodded as he cried silently in relief that the man he'd fallen in love with had finally returned.

_And our lives are better left to chance, I could've missed the pain. But I'd have to miss The Dance._

* * *

**So there you have it. After some particular buggers hounding after me for a sequel to The Thunder Rolls, here is The Dance! There's a button around here somewhere...I'm sure you've seen it...It's like a little rectangle with the word "Review" on it? Have you seen it? You have! Good, click on it and leave me a little review on your thoughts, insights, compliments, complaints, threats, love letters...whatever suits your fancy :)**


End file.
